Different techniques for broadcasting digital multimedia have been developed and optimized for reception by mobile wireless devices. Such techniques include Forward Link Only (FLO), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), and Digital Video Broadcasting—Handheld (DVB-H). Digital multimedia broadcasting typically relies on one or more digital multimedia encoding standards, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, International Telecommunication Union (ITU) H.263, or ITU H.264. The ITU H.264 standard corresponds to MPEG-4, Part 10, entitled “Advanced Video Coding.” These coding standards generally support transmission efficiency of multimedia sequences by encoding data in a compressed manner.
Several broadcasting techniques deliver content as a series of physical or logical channels, providing a content selection experience similar to a conventional television. Each physical or logical channel carries digital data that encodes audio/video streams, audio/video clips, or other informational content. To switch channels, the mobile device acquires digital data, e.g., in the form of one or more packets or frames, from a selected channel and decodes the data to present the content to the user. Prolonged delays in selecting and presenting a channel are undesirable, and undermine the “channel surfing” experience to which users are accustomed. Accordingly, reduction of channel switching time is a significant concern in broadcasting.